Leadership 101
by Wicketbear
Summary: Kirk's review is coming up and he isn't sure he fits Star Fleets requirements.
1. Introduction

Leadership 101

By

Wicketbear

Chapter 1 Introduction

"Spock, Spock, glad I found you," Jim shouted as he came running around a bend in the corridor puffing.

"Jim, would it not have been easier just to have the bridge locate me than to run through the corridors of the ship?"

Kirk looked at the grins on the faces of the crewmen that passed them and replied, "What, and take all the fun out of hide and seek? Besides the crew knows better. What do you think they do when they're bored?"

"Jim…"

"Never mind Spock. Look what I found in the Star Fleet data base." He hands the PADD to Spock who glances it over and hands it back."

"Captain, I don't see how this is relevant."

Kirk scowls. "What don't you see as relevant? It's a job description for the position of Captain. The first requirement is how a captain performs in a leadership role. There's a bunch of others like Communication skills, Interpersonal skills, that should be interesting, Ambassadorial abilities and it goes on. If I'm supposed to be an Ambassador then, 'we're in a heap of trouble', as Bones would say."

Kirk was swinging the PADD around with his excitement, "We need to sit down with Bones and see if I measure up, and what I need to change so I can get a great review."

Spock grabbed for Kirk's excited arm just before the PADD came within inches of striking a passing crew member. Jim yelped then saw where his arm was headed saying sheepishly, "Oh, sorry."

"Jim!" Bones shouted as he came into view.

Jim watched as Spock just shook his head in defeat. "See Spock, Bones knows how to play as well." Not skipping a beat he said, "Bones, perfect timing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask…"

"You should be, Doctor."

McCoy grinned, "Perfect timing for what?"

Jim scowled at Spock and turned to Bones, "I'd like to get together with you and Spock…"

"Are you nuts?"

"Captain…"

"Just quit, both of you, now listen. I, and I stress the word I, would like to get together with both of you," he shushed them before either of them to say another word, "to go over these qualifications that Star Fleet provided, to see if I measure up to their standards as a Captain."

"'That Star Fleet provided'," McCoy repeated as he lightly tapped his lips with his finger in deep thought, "'provided', not likely. All right Jim, where'd you get it?"

Surprise evident on Kirk's face he replied, "You don't believe that they provided the information?"

"Oh I believe they did but, how you got it is a totally different thing, so?"

Spock stood quietly by, hands clasped behind his back, and waited to see what the outcome would be. He was also interested in finding out how the Captain obtained the classified information.

Quietly Jim mumbled, "I hacked into Admiral Pike's computer."

"You did what?" McCoy shouted loud enough for the entire deck to hear.

"Ssshhhh, Bones, don't tell anyone," he grinned, "then everyone will want me to do it for them."

"Captain, I must insist we take this conversation somewhere else. Actually anywhere else but here," Spock suggested.

Kirk grinned and McCoy turned to look at Spock with a raised brow of his own, "Spock, you made a joke?"

"I did nothing of the sort."

"You did too," McCoy smirked.

Kirk threw up his hands in defeat saying, "I give up. Let's say we get together about 1800 in the Officers Mess for dinner then go to my quarters? Sound good?" Not waiting for an answer he added, "Good. That's settled so why aren't you back at work?"

"Jim!"

"Captain?" they said simultaneously.

Smiling, Kirk said, "Let's get back to work." They all headed for the lift.

Index

Chapter 2: Enlist the aid and support of others to accomplish a task

Chapter 3: Creating a way for people to contribute to making something extraordinary happen

Chapter4: Adaptability (openness to experience)

Chapter 5: Performance, including outcomes

Chapter 6: Skills

Chapter 7: Ambassadorial Abilities

Chapter 8: Everything Else


	2. Lean

Leadership 101

By

Wicketbear

**Chapter 2 Lead**

Jim sat down and started to eat. McCoy and Spock were all ready there in a heated discussion.

"Dinner actually tastes good. Wow, this is really great. Just sitting here enjoying the sounds around me with my two best friends arguing."

"Why you Green Blooded Hobgoblin, don't tell me that!" Bones grumbled.

"Doctor, I assure you there is no information that you require."

Defensively, McCoy's voice rose in strength, "As a doctor, I need to know."

"You do not."

Kirk happily watched the two of them go at it. The fun bickering between his friends was music to his ears; at least he thought it was fun. "Hey, you two, dressed in blue, will you both shut up?" The others turned to look at him, Spock as stoic as always and McCoy had his hackles up. "What are we discussing that has Bones in a fit?"

"I simply asked Spock why the entire Vulcan male population, wears the same hair cut every day of their lives? He said I didn't need to know."

"Doctor, nothing with you is ever simple and it is not something I am required to share with you."

Jim grinned. "So you're not going to tell him?"

"I am not."

"You know, this is just going to eat at him."

"I am aware of that."

"Better watch out on your next physical."

"As always."

"Hey, hey, I'm sitting right here," McCoy said in an angry tone.

"Oh, sorry, Bones. Forgot you were sitting there."

"Ha, ha, funny guy."

"Let's get out of here before we get loud enough for everyone on the ship to hear you two in a huff." He stood to leave but neither of the other men moved. He leaned down where they could better hear him and said, "Now! That WAS an order." They quickly left the mess and headed for the Captain's quarters in silence.

Inside Jim's quarters they settled in comfortable places. Spock took the chair at the desk, McCoy took the lounger and Kirk sat cross legged on his bed with the PADD in his hands.

"Everyone comfortable?" Nods all around. "Okay here we go. First one: Capacity to Lead Others. Ha, imagine that," Kirk scoffed. "If I was to walk down the corridor and tell everyone to follow me, they would. That's a capacity to lead others," he boasted.

McCoy rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air, "Oh boy. Jim, the reason they follow you is because they have to, you're the Captain."

"Jim, I believe Star Fleet may have been examining your ability to take control when needed and to have others support your decisions."

"Well we're going to have to work on that one. The last time I took control we were almost killed by a black hole. We'll move that to the list of things needed to be improved upon." He moved the entry to the appropriate list.

"Actually, you have enlisted the help of others on several occasions and to date they have been successful," Spock added.

Kirk moved the entry back to the main list. "So far all I've done is argue and tick people off."

"That is true."

McCoy was laughing at both of them. "Jim, you also need a list of things never to do again."

"Shut up Bones. Spock, what do you mean? You can't use the Kobayashi Maru because that was just me."

"I remember that well," Bones huffed.

"Very well, I will enlighten you both. Here is the list…"

Both of Jim's brows went up for a moment then he scowled. "There's a list? Bull shit."

"Jim, I don't understand why you insist on using that phrase. We are well aware that a bull defecates as does any other living animal."

"It's just a saying, Spock. Wouldn't be as powerful if I said flea shit now would it?"

"I see your point."

"Can we get back to this mysterious list, please?" Bones pleaded.

"As you wish. Number one; you instigated the argument with myself and Captain Pike convincing all of us that there could be more going on than expected before we emerged from warp at Vulcan."

"Yeah I did do that one. The fact that we were at each other's throats, no pun intended, was the only way I could get either of you to listen."

"Good thing you did Jim otherwise we'd also be star dust." McCoy shook his head in despair for the loss of so many lives on the ships as well as the entire Vulcan planet.

"Jim, were you not concerned that your actions may have placed you in confinement?"

"Sure, but what'd I have to lose, I wasn't supposed to be there anyway so how much worse could it get. If we went in with shields ready for action and it was trouble then we would be sitting pretty. If not then we'd look silly, which I do more often than not, but I figured we could handle that. Either way I had to get Pike to listen and it worked." He smirked, "Just lucky I guess."

"Yes, Jim."

"Yeah you're right on the looking silly part," McCoy laughed.

"May I continue? Number two; you pressured me into removing you from the ship."

"Pressured you? All you had to do was put me in the brig. But no, you had me marooned on an ice planet with gigantic people eating monsters."

"As I remember you were attempting to escape from the security personnel. I merely removed you from harms way."

"Oh you are funny, Spock. Very funny. You threw me off the ship so I would stay out of your way, admit it."

"You are correct."

"I am?" Jim said with surprise in his voice. "I guess that comes under 'what are friends for', right?"

"By the way Jim, most of the crew and myself were on your side. See, you can lead. Scary isn't it?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yes Leonard, he can lead the crew to mutiny."

"That's not exactly what I meant and you know it."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Mutiny? Well that's nice to know, something to put on my resume." Kirk sneered. "Was the neck pinch necessary? I was blindsided."

"Jim, don't be such an infant," Bones commented.

"You are correct, Doctor."

Jim scowled at Spock then added, "We'll discuss this at another time."

"As you wish."

"I do."

"Number three; enlisting assistance from Spock Prime and Mr. Scott, to beam back aboard the Enterprise in the middle of transwarp. I would like to commend you both on a successful endeavor. This new technology will be of great value to Star Fleet."

"That was pretty amazing, wasn't it? All the credit should go to Scotty; I was just along for the ride, besides it was cold on that planet. Spock, do me a favor. The next time you want to maroon me somewhere make sure it's somewhere warm."

"I shall endeavor to follow your wishes."

"Jim, by the way, how did that feel, transwarp travel I mean?" McCoy asked. "Any side affects?"

"It felt like I was here and there at the same time, but only for a glimpse. Then I was here. By the way we have to work out why Scotty ended up in the water system and not on the deck like me. That could be a really serious glitch, Scotty was lucky. The next person could end up in a bulkhead"

"I will assist in the research."

"Thank you."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but is there more to your list?" Bones questioned.

"Indeed. Number four; recruiting the crew to help destroy the Narada and return us safely to Enterprise."

"That little trip is a memory I can do without. I really thought we were not coming back. I had a headache for a week after the disrupter rifle hit me in the head," he rubbed the spot where the injury had been.

Bones gave Jim a questioning look. "What do you mean for a week? Why didn't you say something you big dummy. I would have given you something for it."

"Yeah and my hands would be the size of baseball gloves. No thanks, Bones. You can keep you're nice little hypos to yourself. I would rather have the headache."

"Spock, remind me to put Scotty in for a special commendation for his exceptional beaming. He needs the recognition. He's quite a Miracle Worker."

"Indeed."

"My luck held out. We found Pike, destroyed their ship and got away from the singularity, again thanks to Scotty. Wow we owe him a lot. Maybe I'll help him build that still after all."

"Jim?" Spock questioned.

Jim looked up from the PADD. "Did I say that out loud? That was supposed to be my inside voice, oops."

"I can fix that later," McCoy smirked.

"No thanks, Bones. Please go on Spock, quick before he thinks of something else to fix."

"Thanks Jim for the vote of confidence."

"You're welcome. Spock, please…"

Spock nodded. "This brings me to the last item on the list. Number 5; you engaged everyone in devising a way to free us from the grip of the singularity with minimal damage."

"Jim, wipe that grin off your face. I can see there will be no living with you for some time," Bones teased.

"You are quite right, Doctor, his ego should be fully inflated by this time."

Jim gave Spock a scowl. "Spock, how can you say that? I would never let my ego get in the way."

Bones snorted.

"I wouldn't," Jim argued.

"You are going to need a separate cabin just for your ego."

"Indeed."

"Funny, really funny. Both of you get out of here so I can get some sleep. I've had enough entertainment for one night. We'll work on this some more tomorrow."

"As you wish," Spock rose to leave the cabin saying, "Good night, Jim."

"Night, Spock."

When Bones got to the door he said over his shoulder, "I'll ask Cupcake in the morning if there is a spare cabin for your ego. Hopefully it's close by," then he scooted out the door before the pillow, that Kirk threw, hit him. The pillow hit the closed door and slid to the floor. Jim went and picked it up chuckling to himself.

It had been a long day. He still had some reports to finish then blissful, oblivious, sleep.


	3. Extraordinary Contributions

Leadership 101

By

Wicketbear

**Chapter 3 Extraordinary Contributions**

"Morning, Bones."

Without replying Bones set his breakfast tray on the table and slid into a seat. "Whatcha' got there, Jim?" glancing at the PADD in Jim's hand.

Jim turned the PADD over in his hand, scrutinizing it. "It's a PADD, Bones. It holds tons of information and you can do all kinds of things with it. Makes a very poor Frisbee though, doesn't fly worth a damn, trust me I know. Does make a good place to set a coffee cup."

"Just quit," he grumbled.

"Well aren't we the grumpy one. Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Hmmm," he thought, "maybe that's what I missed, sleep. I don't think I went to bed." Quizzical he asked, "Shouldn't you be on the Bridge?"

Kirk scowled and waved him off saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm headed that way." He waved the PADD in front of himself saying, "I'm reading up on the next 'Leadership' category and trying to come up with some ideas."

"You're going to be late."

"No I'm not. It takes 1 minute from here to the bridge."

"What if the lift gets stuck or you trip?"

"Bones, you're just a grouch. Why don't you go back to bed and get up when you're in a better mood. I'm sure all the people that have a physical scheduled today will be very happy that you did."

"Just for that I might schedule you for a physical before I lay down."

"See, that's exactly what I mean."

McCoy was eating his breakfast when Jim dropped the PADD on the table in frustration. Bones jumped in surprise asking, "What is the problem, Jim?"

"This is impossible; I'm never going to be able to meet all these standards. These people are saints."

McCoy rolled his eyes saying, "Well you'll never have that title."

"Thanks Bones," he sneered, "I feel much better. No, really, listen to this, 'Creating a way for people to contribute in making something extraordinary happen?' How the heck does that work? Things just happen with me. There is no creating. It's only extraordinary in someone else's head. What the heck is considered extraordinary?"

Not waiting for an answer Jim continued ranting, "You know what I think would be extraordinary, if I could get one waffle out of this food processor with dimples, you know, the little dents where the syrup hides." He lifted his plate so McCoy could see his food. "This is supposed to be a waffle, looks like a pancake to me, and I bet it flies like one too, but it doesn't have the little dimples a waffle should. What's the fun in that? How am I supposed to get the syrup trapped in the little dimples if there aren't any dimples? Tell me that!"

McCoy was sitting back in his chair watching the younger man rant, and if he got any louder about waffles the whole room would know about his personal displeasure with waffles. "Honestly Jim, you're really something." Bones pushed his food tray aside. "If you don't know how to deal with a waffle then you're going to have some problems dealing with being a Captain in Star Fleet. Obviously, extraordinary is not on your menu today. Oh and by the way, you're late."

Jim jumped out of his chair, nearly toppling it, grabbed his PADD saying, "Thanks Bones, for not telling me."

"I just did."

"No I mean…" He waved any response from McCoy off, "Just shut up, Bones."

"See you later, Jim," was said to the back of a gold shirt that was running through the door.

"Captain, our shift has ended," Spock said standing directly in Jim's line of sight but the Captain didn't notice him. "Captain?"

Coming out of a daze Kirk said, "Sorry, Spock I was just thinking." He glanced at the chronometer. "Wow, it's time to go. What are you standing around for? Let's go." Jim jumped out of his chair and nearly ran for the lift that was being held open by another bridge crew member.

He stepped into the lift saying, "Let's go. Hit it." With that the door shut and the lift took off. It stopped at various floors to release passengers. The last to leave were Kirk and Spock.

Stepping out of the lift Jim asked, "Spock, are you free tonight to meet me in the rec room about 1900?"

"Captain, I have a prior engagement and would not be able to meet with you until 1930 hours, would that be sufficient?"

Jim smiled at him. "That would be perfect. See you then," he said as he stepped into his quarters.

Spock went on to his own quarters.

Jim hit the comm. panel on his desk, "Kirk to McCoy."

"Here Jim, and yes."

Kirk's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Yes to what, Bones? Don't confuse me, you know how I get." He removed his clothing to take a shower, tossing them one by one on the bed.

"Yes I will be there tonight. What time?"

"1930, see you then. Oh and we're meeting in the rec room tonight."

"I'll be there, McCoy out."

"Bones…, well crap. I thought I was supposed to be the one to cut the call if I made the call? I guess not." He stepped into the sonics.

At 1930 Jim and Spock stepped into the rec room and found McCoy over by the huge windows on a couch. "Hi Bones, Jim said as he pulled a lounger up to the small table, Spock did the same with a straight backed chair.

"So, Bones, are you in a better mood?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Jim," he said with a sneer. "Thank you for your concern," he grinned.

"Oh boy," Kirk rolled his eyes. "Let's get started before he turns back into Mr. Hyde."

Spock raised a brow at the unusual exchange between his friends. "I believe that it would be unwise for me to say anything."

"You got that right you pointy eared Hobgoblin," Bones spirked.

"Hey Guys, let's get moving here. The first one that comes to mind is Sulu and I being able to improvise in destroying the drill when all the explosives were lost."

"What? What do you mean the explosives were lost? No one said anything about that. I assumed everything went as planned until Sulu fell off the drill," Bones shouted.

"Fascinating, Human's never cease to amaze me."

Kirk lowered his head in guilt. "I assumed everyone knew."

"Jim…," they said simultaneously.

Jim threw up his hands and stood. "What is there to talk about?" He wandered around the table behind their backs. "We destroyed the drill. That's what we were ordered to do and that's what we did."

"But how Jim? How did you destroy the drill with no explosives? And will you _please_," Bones said stressing the word, "sit down."

Shyly Jim said, "Oh sorry," as he settled back into his seat.

"Jim, please explain how you were able to destroy the drill with no weapons."

"I didn't say we didn't have weapons I said we didn't have explosives. The Romulans that we killed on the drill left their weapons behind and we used those to shoot up the drill until it finally shut down. It wasn't until they decided to retract the drill did we get into trouble."

Bones rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Leave it to you to improvise."

Grinning Jim said, "Yep, that's me all right, Mr. Improvisation."

"Mr. Chekov played an important role in that life threatening experience if I am not mistaken."

"How's that, Spock?"

"I see what you're getting at Spock, Chekov beamed us out in the nick of time with some above and beyond magical transportation. If he had not been as good as he was we would be a part of the inferno that was Vulcan's core."

Bones sighed, "Thank you, Mr. Chekov."

"Indeed, Doctor."

"Yeah no kidding. Remind me to thank him every day for the next year. That is a perfect example of something 'Extraordinary'."

"Since we're talking extraordinary events, how about Scotty and his transwarp beaming?" McCoy added to the mix. "That was pretty amazing."

"Perfect timing too." Jim sat back further in his chair to get a little more comfortable. "Did you know he tried that on Admiral Archer's prize beagle?"

"So where is the beagle now?" Bones asked.

"He isn't sure. He said he'd 'let us know when it reappears'."

"Fascinating."

"Yes it is. I guess the Admiral was not too happy about it and sent him to Delta Vega where we met. He had the right idea**. I**t just needed some refinement." Jim shook his head saying, "I can see the smoke coming from your ears all ready Spock. I swore I wouldn't tell where the refinement came from."

"I do not have smoke coming from my ears."

"Are you sure, Spock? Have you looked lately?" Bones chuckled.

"I assure you Doctor, there is no smoke."

Jim burst out laughing at his friends. "You guys are great. I don't need to watch comedy on the vid. I just have to get you two together."

"Ha, ha funny, Jim."

"I believe there is one other item that we can add to this list of extraordinary happenings."

"Oh, and what is that, Spock?"

"That you would be the one to rescue Captain Pike from the Romulan vessel and then destroy it. Your father was also the one that destroyed the Narada the last time."

"Yeah, that was pretty wild," Bones said.

"That wasn't wild Bones, that was luck. Those Romulans are very tricky and strong. One lifted me right off the ground with one hand around my neck," he rubbed his neck, feeling the ghost pain. Kirk sneered, "But I got him back. He was so preoccupied with me that he didn't notice I'd pulled his gun." Looking smug he added, "He won't make that mistake again. A little too cocky."

"Oh and you're not," Bones scoffed. "Get real Jim. You're the cockiest guy I know. Remember the separate cabin for your ego, well it still applies."

"Gentlemen."

"Sorry, Spock," Jim said.

"Well, I'm not sorry."

Jim got back to business. "First of all**,** the two of us teamed up together, who would have thought that. Then we transported onto the Narada where, come to think about it Scotty said there would be no one. Boy was he wrong. I need to talk to him about that," he jotted it on the PADD. "I rescued Pike while Spock took off in the captured ship and destroyed the drill then, with all the red matter on the ship, turned around and headed on a kamikaze course back to the Narada. You're right; Scotty did some amazing work getting all three of us out of there at the same time and in one piece."

Spock nodded. "I do believe that was extraordinary."

"I would too," Jim replied.

"So do I."

"Let's go to bed." They all stood in agreement and left the room. They parted company at their respected cabins.


	4. Adaptability

Leadership 101

BY

Wicketbear

**Chapter 4 Adaptability**

"Morning Gentlemen. How did we all sleep?"

"I don't know about you but I slept like a baby," McCoy replied.

"Doctor, I do not believe that you can remember what it was like to 'sleep like a baby'."

"Spock, it is an expression. In all the time that you have spent with Humans why haven't you learned our basic expressions?" Bones asked.

"I have difficulty with some of your colloquial expressions because there is no fact involved. For example, 'Dot the i's and cross the t's'. With the use of computers this is no longer an issue."

"Yes now, but at one time people wrote by hand with ink and a quill and they had to remember to dot the i and cross the t otherwise they both looked like the same letter and boy, that would have been a whole new dictionary."

"Very well then explain this colloquial expression, 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth'. Why would you wish to look in the mouth or at the mouth of an equine?"

McCoy turned to Jim saying, "Jim, are you listening to this?"

"Like I have a choice? I think everyone in the room is listening."

McCoy huffed. "It's an expression you, Pointy Eared Hobgoblin. I means 'don't find fault with a gift just accept it and throw it away later.'"

"Doctor, Please explain to me how you can, 'Shoot the Breeze'? You can not shoot the breeze with a phaser or any other form of weapon."

Jim was laughing. He laughed even harder when he saw the dumbstruck look on McCoy's face. "Come on Bones, explain that one."

"Jim, you're not helping."

"I wasn't trying to." Jim rose from his seat at the mess saying, "Come on Spock, let's go mind the store."

"Captain, of what store do you refer?"

"Just come on Spock, let's go. Bones is speechless and I'd like to leave him that way."

"It will not last."

"I know so let's hurry."

Just as they reached the lift they heard McCoy shout, "Just wait until the next time you need my assistance."

"I told you," Jim said as he stepped into the lift.

"I do apologize."

"Yeah," he entered their destination as the doors closed, "well we should have run."

"Next time."

"Fine."

The day went by slowly. Standard star mapping was in order. As far as the Captain was concerned it was a boring waste of time for a star ship. He got up and with his PADD in hand walked over to Mr. Spock's station. "Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why are we doing this star mapping? Don't you think with all the technology out there that we should be able to steer around a planet by now."

"Star Fleet wishes to know where every object in space is located. I would think you would be interested as well for tactical and navigational reasons. But you all ready know this so I assume that is not why you came over here."

Kirk scowled, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'm having some trouble with the next requirement for the review, 'Adaptability: openness to experience'. Trust me I'm about as open to an experience as you can get," he grinned

"As I am aware," was said quietly.

"What did you say, Spock?"

"With your enlightened past you have experienced what most never will."

Kirk frowned, "I don't know if that was a complement or not."

"It was not."

"Spock! Just skip that and see if you can help me with this." He waved the PADD in front of Spock's face.

"Captain, there are several instances where you have been able to adapt to the current condition and come out of it in a good position."

"Oh really, name one," Kirk crossed his arms in defiance.

"The first that comes to my mind is the occurrence on the Romulan drill. You arrived on the drill and all the explosives were lost. You and Mr. Sulu used the weapons available and still completed the mission by destroying the drill."

"That was the Captain's idea," Sulu chimed in. Both Spock and Kirk glanced in Sulu's direction. "Sorry Sirs, but it is kind of easy to over hear your conversation."

"That's okay Sulu, and thanks. Just don't go falling off any drills in the near future."

"No Sir, and thank you Captain for saving my life."

"No problem."

"That brings me to the second on my list for adaptability to new experiences," Spock added. "Willingly jumping off the drill, to reach Mr. Sulu, knowing it could mean your own death."

"Well, I couldn't just leave him to fall to his death now could I?"

"When did you come up with how you were going to rescue Mr. Sulu?"

"While I was falling."

"My point exactly." Spock raised a brow and Kirk grinned.

"You're kind of sneaky, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Captain. May I ask a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why did you leave the pod on Delta Vega? It was fully equipped to sustain you for several weeks as well as protect you from the weather."

"How does that have any relationship with what we are discussing?"

"You will see, Captain, now please answer the question."

Kirk let a sly grin creep across his features. "You didn't expect me to stay in the pod did you?"

"I did not."

"That's why you also equipped the pod with survival gear. You knew I wouldn't stay put and do nothing."

"Correct."

"I was very open to the experience of getting out of the pod and going to the settlement. You are correct."

You could hear snickers around the bridge from those that were listening intently to the conversation. Kirk glanced around at the crew members, whom quickly turned back to their boards as he glanced their way. "It seems we have an audience. I might as well sit down." He went back to the command chair sat down and turned it in the direction of Spock's station. "Shall we continue and they," he gestured to the rest of the bridge crew, "can input when needed."

"Very well. You did not answer my question."

"I didn't stay in the pod for the same reason you knew I wouldn't stay in the pod, I can't stand just sitting around. Happy now?"

"Affirmative. I am quite sure that you would have been safe from the creatures if you would have stayed in the pod."

"Yeah but, I would not have gotten any exercise in the pod except maybe twiddling my thumbs backwards."

Uhura said sarcastically, "Think where that might have gotten you? You'd have been a champion by the time we returned, and you could have done both directions."

Kirk leaned closer to Spock. "Was she being serious or sarcastic, I can never tell?"

"I do believe that was sarcasm."

"Great. Thanks Uhura," he yelled over his shoulder. "If I had not left the pod I wouldn't have found Spock Prime or Mr. Scott so where would that have put us?"

"Quite probably destroyed."

"That's depressing. It did however, lead us into the new experience of transwarp beaming."

"Affirmative. Again you have added to the list."

Jubilantly he added, "See I just adapt to whatever comes to pass."

"That is true, but there is one more that comes to mind that is connected with the transwarp beaming."

"What? There's another one?" Spock nodded. Jim thought about it for a minute then said, "You're thinking about getting Scotty out of the water filtering system before he hit the filter fans."

"That is correct."

"Well that was easy. I guess we have settled that little category. And I thought I'd have trouble with it. Thank you Mr. Spock for your assistance."

Spock gave a slight bow to his head as if in salute saying, "You are quite welcome, Captain."

"How, I'm pretty amazing," he said cocky as ever.

A scoff was heard in the background and they all knew who it came from. Uhura was expressing her opinion.

On a second note Kirk added, "Thank you _Everyone_. There Uhura, you happy now?"

Uhura turned her chair to face him. "No, but it'll do for now." She turned back to her console.

Kirk and the other crew members grinned. Spock raised a brow and went back to his consoles.

"Spock, one more thing," Spock turned to face Jim. "Can you meet with me this evening after dinner in the conference room on deck five say about 1900? I want to finish this as soon as possible."

"So do we. I will meet you in the conference room at 1900 tonight. Is that all, Captain?"

"Yes, thank you." Kirk stood up, stretched saying, "Spock, you have command. I'm going to my office to see if I can clear some paper work. You can reach me there if I'm needed."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim left the bridge. On his way to his quarters he made arrangements for Bones to join him and Spock in the conference room that night.


	5. Performance

Leadership 101

BY

Wicketbear

**Chapter 5 Performance**

McCoy was early for the meeting. He caught Jim in the middle of requisitions for different materials that keep the ship and crew running.

"This is so ridiculous. I have to okay a reacquisition for additional gas. What the heck do we need gas for on a starship? There is more human gas than anyone could use in a year, not to mention the hot air." He looked up at Bones who was barely containing a laugh. "Bones, I'm being serious."

"I know you are. That's the best part of it. There is enough hot air in this room to fill the rec room." McCoy burst out laughing.

Kirk added once Bones had regained some control, "Funny, Bones, very funny."

Bones raised his hand as if to ask a question in a class room.

"What? Put your hand down I think we 're a little more mature than that."

Bones grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure. Wasn't your next category 'Performance'?"

"Yes. Why?" He was trying to figure out where this was going.

"Isn't what you are doing right now a form of performance, performance of your duty yes, but performance none the less." Just then Spock walked in. "Oh good, we're discussing the requirement for hot air on the ship and in walks a wind bag."

"Captain," he gives a slight nod in recognition and sat down not responding to McCoy's jab.

"This is going to kill him," Jim says to Spock.

"Affirmative."

"No it's not and stop talking about me as if I'm not here," McCoy snapped.

Jim smiled. "Since we're all here let's move on to Performance. Spock, Bones has just brought up the fact that I do performance every day in my duties as the Captain."

"Correct. This category will be one of the easier ones."

"Fine. Other than the paper work I do all the time, I have two other items; saving Earth and Pike. Any comments?"

"In both situations the outcomes were acceptable, Earth has been saved and Captain Pike has been returned to us."

McCoy grinned at Jim. "You see Jim, you can do something right."

Jim sneered, "Thanks Bones, that makes me feel so much better."

"I knew it would."

"If you are both done congratulating each other I suggest we continue."

"There's more?" was said by Jim and Bones. They glanced at each other one with a grin and the other with a question on his face.

"Affirmative. Captain, if you had not been sent to Delta Vega…"

Jim jumped in before another word could be uttered, "I wasn't 'sent' to Delta Vega I was marooned there."

"Very well…"

"Spock, you have no rebuttal to that?" Bones asked.

"I do not. May I continue, _Captain_?"

"You may."

"As I attempted to point out, if you had not been 'marooned'," he paused for approval. Kirk nodded and Spock went on, "on Delta Vega then you would not have discovered our Chief Engineer Mr. Scott. Without him there would have never been transwarp beaming or the successful saving of the Enterprise from the singularity, There is also the extraordinary beaming he did to get you and I back to the ship from the Narada."

"Well, when you put it that way it does sound a lot better."

McCoy rolled his eyes.

"There are many different ways that your performance has proved to be different, illogical and sometimes irritating and yet you get the result required."

Kirk gave a quizzical look. "I'm really not sure if that was a complement or not."

"I'm sure and don't you be letting that ego of yours get in the way because if it gets too big I am going to pop it and let some of that gas out. You won't have to requisition gas for this ship for years." McCoy's laughter was roaring while Kirk scowled and waited for him to stop.

"You done?"

"For now," McCoy replied through gulps of air.

A brow raised as Spock said, "Jim, Enterprise does not use or store any form of gaseous material. Why would it be necessary to requisition more?"

"Oh here we go," McCoy started in. "You don't get it Spock, it was a joke that you missed. We were laughing about it before you came in."

"You were laughing about it, not me," Kirk stated.

"Gentlemen. Doctor, you were going to add to the performance list before we were sidetracked."

"Yes, Spock there is. I wasn't going to bring it up but it does have to do with performance and outcome and that would be Jim pushing you into realizing you needed to give command over to him for the safety of the mission and the crew."

"I would have to agree. The outcome of Jim's actions were favorable."

Jim rubbed his throat saying, "I'm not so sure about that. Remind me never to tangle with an angry Vulcan again. I'm now quite well acquainted, first hand, with a Vulcan's strength, neck pinch and mind melds, so take me off the list," he glared at Spock. "Take me off all the lists. Once was enough."

"But Jim, that was a great performance on your part," McCoy added with a big grin on his face.

"Give me a break."

"Jim, what does, 'give me a break' translate to?" Spock asked.

"It means, 'to give me a break, cut me some slack, let me off the hook…"

Bones threw up his arms in frustration. "That's wonderful Jim, from one expression to another. Now he'll ask what 'let me off the hook' and, 'cut me some slack' means."

"I will not."

"You will too."

"I will not."

"You too need to get a life." Jim started laughing at the look of confusion on Spock's face and frustration on Bones'. "It means…"

"Shut up, Jim.

"Forgive me Jim but this situation does need to be added."

"Go ahead."

"The death of Commander Gary Mitchell, your friend. It was your decision to leave him on Delta Vega because of the extraordinary powers that he had acquired on that assignment. It saved the ship and the lives of the crew."

"Not all of the crew," Jim said sadly.

"No not all of them. At the rate that his powers were accumulating there was no way to calculate how strong he may have become."

"I think that was one of the hardest decisions I've had to make." He quietly added, "Gary and I were friends from the academy, it was only fate that put us on the same ship."

"Jim, I'm sorry that you had to be the one to kill him. I know that must have hurt." McCoy put a hand on Jim's shoulder in comfort, and squeezed.

"My point is that," Spock carried on, "If you had not made that decision we might not be here today having this discussion."

"True Spock, true," Jim softly admitted.

Jim sighed and said, "I think we've pretty much destroyed that category so let's call it a night and go get some dinner. I'll buy." Kirk said.

"Captain, there is no need for you to buy us dinner."

"I know Spock, it's just an expression."

"Both of you, shut up. No more expressions for the rest of the night. Now come on lets go."

They all stood to leave. Spock was first at the door. He stepped aside so that Jim and Bones could go through the door before him.

McCoy shot over his shoulder, "I know age before beauty."

"Exactly." Spock said and followed them into the corridor.

"Actually…"

"Shut up, Jim."


	6. Skills

Leadership 101

BY

Wicketbear

**Chapter 6 Skills**

"Come on Jim, open the door," McCoy called outside of the Captain's quarters.

The door slid aside to reveal a half awake Jim Kirk. "Stop shouting Bones and get in here." He turned around and moved back into the cabin. "Why didn't you just come in? You can override the lock you know."

"Why? Well let's see," he started saying as the door slid shut behind him, "Because it's more fun to see the looks on the faces of the crew members as they pass by." He sat down in the desk chair, turning it so it faced Jim. "I think that's my favorite reason for doing it."

Kirk sat down on the edge of his bed grinning and shaking his head. "You really are a pain in the ass, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but you wouldn't have me any other way. So Kid, what's next on the list?"

"Skills," Jim headed for the bathroom in his robe. "Think about it, I'll be right back." He stepped into the sonic shower to revive him, he hoped."

"Skills," McCoy huffed. "That should be easy the page will be blank."

"What Bones, what did you say," Jim yelled through the open door.

McCoy raised his voice a bit as he replyied, "Nothing," then quieter he added, "Just like skills, nothing."

"Nothing, what? What are you talking about?" Jim asked as he stepped into the cabin with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Is that suppose to be an improvement?"

"Yes, at least I smell better."

"You really need to look in a mirror 'cause your hair is standing on end like you've seen a ghost."

"Shut up, Bones." Jim towed off and got dressed.

"So the next thing is skills, you have plenty of them but I don't think Starfleet wants to know about _those_ skills."

"Funny Bones, funny. Come on, I'm hungry," he said as he finished combing his unruly hair and headed for the door.

"So what's for breakfast?" Bones asked as he grabbed his own tray from the processor.

"Will you look at that!" Jim looked at the food on his plate. "I have a waffle. Someone made a real waffle. How the heck did they do that and how did they know?"

"Maybe they heard you that last time you had a waffle. You were pretty vocal."

"Yeah maybe, but look the waffle has dimples where I can trap the syrup."

"Oh great, there'll be no living with you now."

They met up with Spock who was sitting at a table back in a corner concentrating intently on a PADD. "Morning, Spock." Jim took a seat across from Spock.

"Good morning, Captain, Doctor."

"Morning Spock," Bones said as he took a seat.

"Look Spock, I have a real waffle with the dimples and everything," he showed Spock his prize procession.

"Yes Captain I can see that it is a waffle. I had the food processor reprogrammed yesterday when it was brought to my attention that there was something wrong with the waffles. You are welcome."

"Thanks, Spock." They ate their breakfast in silence and companionship.

Once breakfast was completed Spock said, "Captain I have been going over the next item on the review."

"Yeah, Spock," Jim said as he set his fork down and wiped his mouth. "It's communication skills. I think I have plenty of those."

Spock raised a brow in response, "Captain, I think they are referring to written and oral communication skills. There are many forms that they can take. For instance, how you use them to command respect…," McCoy snorted. Jim gave Bones a glare. Spock continued as if he was never interrupted, "unify the crew, promote productivity."

"So what you're saying is that I can command respect, unify the crew, and be productive if I approve shore leave? Well that was simple. Let's go to work." Bones rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat. Spock raised both brows and lowered his head back to his pad, but you could see him close his eyes in resignation. Kirk started to leave the mess with Bones close on his heels. He turned when Spock didn't follow. "Are you coming Spock? We don't want to be late."

"Jim, you're never late, you're the Captain and Captain's hours are when he gets there," McCoy stated.

They stepped into the corridor with Spock pulling up the rear. "Not true Bones, I have a shift just like everyone else. Granted, I don't always spend it all on the Bridge, it's boring up there while we're star charting, but I do have work hours."

"Yeah but you can change them to whatever you want."

"Oh and this is coming from the Doctor that never ends a shift, much less begins one at the same time every day. You should talk…"

"Gentlemen."

"What?" they both snapped.

"We are here," Spock said quietly.

"Oh, well take us around again because we aren't done discussing work shifts here," Bones requested.

As the doors slipped open, Spock stepped over to his station and Jim stepped onto the bridge saying, "Yes we are. Talk to you later Bones."

"But," Bones said as the doors to the lift closed and took him away.

"Spock, would you consider that communications? I got my point across."

"Yes you did but in a much louder volume than I would deem necessary. You did not however, unite yourself and the Doctor in a satisfactory agreement, in fact you argued. That is not communicating and I would not call that a skill." Spock turned his back on Jim.

In a huff Jim walked to Spock's station. He leaned his hip against the console, arms crossed. "Okay, so what you're saying is that I need to work on my communication skills."

"Yes."

"That's it, just 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Damn, Spock you're no help. So I need to work on my oral communications too, I get that, but what about my written?"

"Your written communication have been fascinating and colorful in the past."

"Good, then I have something that's going right."

"I would not go that far."

Kirk rolled his eyes and huffed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Jim, the memo that you sent to Admiral Pike after the incident with Nero and the Narada about what you observed was most colorful and I quote, 'Being strangled by one of Nero's lackeys, brought me close enough to see the intricate designs of the facial tattoo, not to mention the bad breath. The fact that the tattoo did nothing for how ugly he was.'" He had to pause until the gales of laughter from the bridge crew subsided. "That was not a proper response on an official Star Fleet report."

"It was true. You should have seen it…"

"Jim."

"All right, I'm sorry, but I did give a very complete and accurate account of what happened. I even let them know what Pike did."

"You are referring to the incident with the phaser while you were in the process of releasing him?"

"Yes."

"You stated, 'While I was releasing the bindings holding Captain Pike to the table, out of nowhere jumps this ugly Romulan. Captain Pike snatched up my phaser rifle and shot the guy dead.' That was not a response they would expect from an officer in your position."

"Great, so you're saying I can't be human. I have to be this stuffy, snob to fit in with what they expect," frustrated Kirk sat down in his chair. "I hate to tell you this but I'm not that person."

"That is obvious." Kirk scowled. "Captain, there is also the matter of Interpersonal Skills. I believe the memo you sent on the Sherman's Planet incident and the Tribbles fills that requirement. That was quite attractive. I am sure that Star Fleet Command will have a lasting memory of this incident for some time to come."

_Memo to Star Fleet_

_Star Fleet Headquarters_

_San Francisco, Ca_

_Dear Star Fleet on the issue of Tribbles,_

_I would like to make a recommendation that all Tribbles be banned from all Star Fleet facilities, planets, toilets, food centers etc…, you get the idea. While on Deep Space Station K7__the__quadrotriticale__ needed for Sherman's Planet was devoured by these ravenous loving creatures. I myself can testify to the fact that they were bothersome when they buried me under a tumbling pile that fell out of one of the grain storage containers. It is true that this is where we discovered the death of many of the creatures, much to our sadness, and the poisoning of the __quadrotriticale__, but at the cost of my pride. I would not like to relive the experience._

_As you can see by my report, the Tribbles reproduction rate is alarming to say the least, better than Earth's bunnies. I have been told that if you don't feed Tribbles then they won't reproduce. Being a humane society, I don't see how we can condone not feeding the small, furry creatures that purr. Even our unassuming First Officer Mr. Spock was taken by their comforting purr. I digress, where was I? Oh yes, Tribbles, you can't expect us to not feed the creatures. _

_There were two positive outcomes of this adventure the first was locating the traitorous Klingon spy in their midst that had poisoned the grain which would have sabotaged our chance to settle Sherman's Planet. The second outcome, thanks to Mr. Scott's intervention, was the satisfaction, and gratification of beaming all the Tribbles from Enterprise to the Klingon ship where they will live happily ever after._

_Surely, with all the combined capabilities of the Federation worlds I would think that we'd be able to develop a food source the Tribbles can eat and not cause excessive reproduction._

_Yours Truly,_

_Captain James T. Kirk_

_USS Enterprise NCC-1701_

"The other written memo that comes to mind is the one you wrote on the mission to obtain the Romulan cloaking device," Spock added.

"Let's be very clear here," Kirk said, "we did not OBTAIN anything. We stole the cloaking device. Do you see the difference?"

"Only a difference in perception."

"It's the end of our shift. Come on we're not done with this conversation." They piled into the lift with several of the other bridge crew. "Spock, to continue our previous conversation, perception has nothing to do with that assignment. We stole the cloaking device. There was no walking up to the Romulans and asking, 'Excuse me but, can we borrow your cloaking device? I promise we'll return it but I doubt in the same condition that you loaned it to us.' How well do you think they would have responded to that?" There were snickers from the others in the lift.

"Besides I liked the part about the ears the best. '_I would like to recommend that no one ever be required to transform their ears into the shape of a Romulan's for whatever reason. If it was not for the highly skilled hands of CMO Dr. Leonard McCoy, I might still be a pointed eared Human. Not that it hasn't happened before naturally but because they didn't look right and they itched like hell.'"_

"What was wrong with that?" He noticed the lift was going nowhere. "How come we aren't moving? Chekov hit level five, please."

"Oh, yes Sir." Chekov put in the request and the lift headed for their destination.

"Spock?"

"As I said, perception. That is a good example of communication skills."

"How's that?" Jim questioned.

"You would not have been able to complete the assignment if it had not been for your deception. I myself was not aware that it was an assignment until I reached the brig on the Romulan ship."

"I didn't do that on purpose Spock, I was just following orders. Besides, you had a good time with the Commander. Go on, admit it.," he grinned. He was waiting to see if Spock would take the bait.

"I do not know of what you are speaking of."

"Bull shit.

"I had to make the Romulans think that this was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Captain, have we returned to Human expressions? I would not like to go there for some time to come." Gales of laughter was heard throughout the lift as the doors opened to release the passengers.

Between strained breaths and laughs Jim said, "I just meant that you had to believe that I had reached a point of losing my sanity. I also had to make the Romulans believe I was a traitor."

"Jim, I don't understand what you lost?"

"My sanity Spock." Spock opened his mouth to say more when Jim held up a finger adding, "Don't comment on that! We need to work on your sense of humor." They walked down the corridor to the Captain's quarters. "I needed a chance to get to the cloaking device and bring it back for Star Fleet to study."

"I believe you fulfill the communications requirement in very unique ways."

Kirk gave him a puzzled look saying, "I'm not sure if that is good or bad and I'm too tired to care. Stay tuned for more to come."

At the Captain's door Spock asked, "What are we staying tuned to?"

"To me Spock. It means there is more to come." Kirk rolled his eyes. "Spock you need to brush up on your Human expressions and what they translate to." He stepped up to his door as it opened. "Good night Spock."

"Good night Jim." Spock turned and walked down to his own cabin in deep thought.


	7. Ambassadorial Abilities

**Chapter 7 Ambassadorial Abilities**

"Captain, when time allows, I would like to speak to you about previous assignments and how they relate to performing the function of Star Fleet's Ambassador."

"What about it?" Kirk looked up from where he was reading and signing requisitions in the conference room outside the bridge.

"In keeping with the Star Fleet review, Ambassadorial duties are required of its Captain's. You are most likely to be the first contact new planets will encounter with the Federation. When we were up against the First Federation, the Fesarius, and Balok this came into play.

"And?" still looking down at his PADD.

"And, you left Lieutenant Bailey to continue a friendly, learning relationship between them both. This will allow the Federation not only to have a possible new member but also to gain information about the First Federation, however..."

"You have a problem with that?" Kirk glanced up from his work.

"Not so much but I do have a problem with the Corbimite Maneuver, which does not exist."

"It does now. What else do you have?"

"Jim, Corbimite does not exist."

"I know, that's why I bluffed. I had to do something or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we?"

"No we would not, however…"

"So help me Spock, if you say _however_ one more time I will fill this room with tribbles and lock you in here for a week," he paused tapping his finger to his lips, "No, that might be considered tribble cruelty."

Spock raised his brow in response. "I also recall the incident on the Shore Leave planet and our first encounter with the Keeper."

"So what did I do wrong there? You do realize that every assignment holds different circumstances and I did what I thought would work the best with each one. What's wrong with that?

"There's no way that you can fit first contact into a set of parameters to follow. You can't say, 'Shake hands with the new contact', what if they don't have hands or if they are offended by touch? Talk about an insult. Way to go! First contact with Vulcans would have gone very badly. Okay I'm done. Where were we?"

"Shore Leave planet."

"Ah yes. Go for it."

"When the Keeper finally appeared, you were able to establish a relationship with him to allow the Worlds of the Federation to experience all the wonders that the planet had to offer."

"Right, I did."

"That is what Star Fleet feels is the function of its Ambassadors."

"Good, I finally did something right."

Jim gave Spock a sly look adding. "You know, the trip to Babel is a prime example of being an Ambassador.

"I would agree."

"You didn't like the report I sent to Star Fleet after the Babel assignment?"

"Correct."

"Admit it, you just don't like my memos."

"I do not."

Jim snickered. "Maybe I should let you read over my reports and memos before I send them."

"I would be honored to proof read your reports."

"And they say Vulcan's have no sense of humor," he grinned. "That was sarcasm if ever I heard it." he scoffed. "What would be the fun in letting you edit my memos? Admiral Pike would have nothing to laugh at and he'd have me committed after reading just one of your _approved_ reports."

"The Babel conference."

"Do we really have to discuss Babel?" Jim sulked. "It's just one I would rather not be reminded of; oops too late. Spock, the orders were to get the delegates to Babel, I did that. Even the dead Ambassador made it to the conference.

"The fact that I got stabbed, your Father was having a heart attack and we had a ship load of, very grumpy delegates, made the trip so much easier," he snarled. "In fact, I would love to do it again; just kidding. Can you feel the sarcasm?"

Spock's brow went up a little. "I believe that the successful completion of the assignment was proof enough of your abilities to fill the role of Ambassador. One of the other roles of being an ambassador is maintaining order, which you did as well"

"Great, thanks…"

"However."

"Oh no, here it comes, and what did I say about using that word."

"Please accept my apology," he gave a slight bow with his head, "The memo did state a colorful concept of one way to settle a confrontation. I believe Star Fleet will not make the same mistake again.

"The portion of the report that reads, '_If it had been my choice I would have locked the offending parties in the same room and let them work it out with phasers, but that would have been to quick, so I'll have to settle for marshmallow wrestling. I do not wish Enterprise to be a part of this adventure when it is time for these stimulating delegates to return to their home worlds, I would just a soon toss them all out an airlock.' _Leaves me to wonder what might have happened if you did lock the opposing parties in the same room."

Jim grinned saying, "I kind of liked my recommendation."

"Jim…"

Jim rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Here we go again."

"I believe that you showed exceptional reasoning in your restraint. You were a true Ambassador even more so than some of the passengers. At every chance you succeeded in keeping the outbreaks to a minimum as well as getting the delegates to the Babel conference as ordered."

"Wow, was that a complement?" he grinned.

"It was."

"Thanks."

"You are quite welcome."

"So what else do we have?"

"The Horta on Janus VI."

"Oh yeah that's a good one. I have to tell you I don't think I have ever been that scared before. With your help we were able to understand what the problem was and negotiate a treaty that was beneficial for the miners and the Horta. The creatures do the drilling and the miners clean out the minerals that are left behind."

"It was an exceptional perception on your part to take the moment needed to trust the creature not to kill you. I do hope that you will not put yourself in a similar position."

"You mean risking my life?" a nod from Spock. "I do that all the time."

"Exactly. That is another discussion for a different time."

"Oh goody, I can't wait for that one," he scoffed.

"Neither can I."

Kirk scowled in disapproval. "You don't get it Spock, nearly every planet we go to is a First Contact planet. From the time we reach orbit, meet the inhabitants, have dinner, and return to the ship this entire crew has become an Ambassador. I'm just the instigator, to a lot more things than just contacts, but that's for another time.

"I could be stopping a war like on Capella IV, Ardana, and Omega IV, to name a few. My point is that I wasn't the only person there, it wasn't just me. Almost every planet we have been to you and Bones have gone with me, and the crew on the ship have always been there as my backup."

"Those are still instances of being an Ambassador. Not only did you stop the wars and point out the mistakes in interpretation but you also guided the inhabitants to make their own changes. Time and time again, whether you realize it or not, you are always an ambassador, a leader in one form or another. The crew follows your guidance."

"Then I guess I am doing the job I was sent out here to do. So how can Star Fleet go wrong with my review?"

"Jim, there are several other instances where your actions would not be deemed favorable."

"Oh really!" he scoffed sitting back in his chair and placing his feet on the top of the table. "Name one."

"The first and foremost that comes to mind is Deep Space Station K7."

"Do we always have to go back to that one."

"Yes. You were not on your best behavior through any part of that assignment."

"I had a headache, Spock. Ever had one of those?" he looked up at Spock rubbing his forehead at a ghost headache. "No I suppose not. I wasn't in the best of moods."

"Obviously. Sherman's planet was a very important opportunity for the Federation to show what it can do to help improve the planet's welfare."

"Yes and I uncovered the Klingon spy, found out that the grain…"

"Quadrotriticale."

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Whatever. The grain was poisoned and would have cost the loss of Sherman's Planet for the Federation."

"You forget the fact that the crew started an altercation with the Klingons."

"Oh yeah there was that," he tapped a finger to his lips. "You are correct in the fact that I was trying to forget that incident."

"That could have cost us the planet."

"Oh come on Spock, haven't you ever wanted to deck someone that would not shut up or just was really making you mad or…" Kirk looked up, realizing who he was talking too, and seeing the look of skepticism on Spock's face adding, "No I don't suppose you ever have.

"I don't blame them for fighting back, I just wish it had not been Scotty that threw the first punch, not a good image at all. Nor was the black eye." Kirk grinned at the memory, and that he wouldn't let Bones remove the bruising. After a glance at the, not so amused, look on Spock's face, he got serious again. "Never mind. So what else do you have?"

"I believe that we have sufficient information to supply them with when the time comes. Your abilities as a Captain are astounding."

"Meaning, you didn't think that I could Captain a ship, any type of ship, well maybe a dingy, much less a Starship."

"When I first made your acquaintance you had changed the outcome of the Kobayashi Maru scenario. I was fascinated on how you accomplished that."

Jim looked up at Spock to gage his next reaction. "Spock, just admit you were pissed that I had done the unexpected." Only a raised brow from Spock.

"Spock lets end this discussion for now. Can we pick it up later tonight after dinner? We can drag Bones back into it too?"

"Of course, Captain. I will allow you to return to your reading."

"Gee thanks, Spock. Oh I can't wait. Did you get the sarcasm there?" He slid his legs off the top of the table.

"Yes, Captain I did. If you require my assistance I shall be on the bridge."

"Thanks, Spock. I'll see you tonight about 1800."

"Very well." He left the room to return to the bridge.


End file.
